ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Interwire Championship
The EAW Interwire Championship is a professional e-wrestling mid-card championship in Elite Answers Wrestling (EAW). It is currently part of the Voltage brand and is one of the four mid-card championships, complimenting the EAW New Breed Championship on the same brand, EAW National Elite Championship on the Showdown brand and the EAW Hardcore Championship on the Dynasty brand. It was first established when EAW was introduced as a brand within Answers Championship Wrestling as the AWF Interweb Championship. This championship eventually went over to EAW when it became its own federation and the name was changed to the EAW Interwire Championship. Its extensive history is a testament to its distinguishing value to Extreme Answers Wrestling and, most often, its strong mid-card. The Interwire Championship has been held by some of the best competitors in the mid-card, eventual world champions, and Hall of Famers. History 'Origin' The Interwire Championship was a part of AWF before its time in EAW as an independent federation, but the first match to decide an inaugural champion for the EAW Interwire Championship was between Mister K, Lethal Consequences, Partymaniacs, Irish Assassin, Stereoraptor, Erik Benjiman, Kira, and The Great One. At Mid-Summer Massacre, Mister K won by eliminating Lethal Consequences to become the first-ever EAW Interwire Champion in the independent Extreme Answers Wrestling federation. 'Prominence' The EAW Interwire Championship has become a very coveted in the company as many future world champions and Hall of Famers have claimed the championship in their quest for eternal greatness. The first and longest-reigning champion, Mister K, was able to bring much prestige before having it fall in the hands of The Dark Emperor. After his reign with the Interwire Championship, he soon was to become a world champion and make his way towards becoming a Grand Slam Champion and Hall of Famer. For a long time, no man was able to hold the championship more than once until Vic Vendetta won the championship from Norman Hellion, making a record of being a two-time champion. Many other world champions like Brian Daniels, HRDO, Kevin Devastation, Tyler Parker, Kawajai, Scott Diamond and more have also won this championship to bring more prestige to the belt in their career. 'Reigns' The EAW Interwire Championship was introduced 2007 (later in 2008 in the independent EAW). The inaugural champion was Mister K after he defeated Lethal Consequences. There have been thirty-five (35) different official champions, with Vic Vendetta, TLA, and Carlos Rosso all having the most reigns at two each. The longest reigning EAW Interwire Champion was Mister K who held the championship for approximately nine (9) months and twenty-eight (28) days (between Mid-Summer Massacre and Grand Rampage). The shortest reigning EAW Interwire Champion was Drastik, who retired the title the same night he won it, ending his reign. The current champion is Ms. Extreme, who is reigning in her first tenure in her career. She won the championship at EAW King of Elite (2020) after defeating then champion Dr. Bethany Blue. Title History 'Key' 'Names' History :† indicates reigns and title changes not recognized by EAW. Category:Championships Category:EAW Category:EAW Championships Category:Titles Category:Midcard Championships